


Munson, Young and Okiishi’s Fundamentals of Fluid Mechanics

by meriel_r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And wears reading glasses, Ben takes it like a good boy, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hux (mentioned) - Freeform, Librarian Ben Solo, Library, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform, Not that I can blame her, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Finn and Rose (mentioned), Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Rey has the hots for librarian! Ben, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, naughty rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: It was a day like any other at the small public library. Ben Solo, assistant librarian, pushed the cart through the sections, placing every returned book back in its rightful place on the shelves.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Munson, Young and Okiishi’s Fundamentals of Fluid Mechanics

It was a day like any other at the small public library. Ben Solo, assistant librarian, pushed the cart through the sections, placing every returned book back in its rightful place on the shelves. Once he was done putting each volume in its spot, he returned back to the front desk with his little rusty cart, leaving it between his chair and the Library Director's one, Mr. Skywalker.

Sitting in front of his computer, he took a sip of his now-cold coffee and grimaced in disgust at its taste. He gave a quick scan of the almost-empty room from above the monitor. There were around ten people: two girls chatting under their breath, the snotty redheaded douche that would monopolise everyday a table meant for six on his own and a group of two guys and two girls, one of which – the pretty one with brown hair held half up in a messy knot, tanned skin and hazel eyes – kept turning her head around in the direction of the front desk, while being laughed at by her friends.

Not thinking much of it, Ben went back to his assignments. He started to update the library data and the statuses of borrowed and returned books.

He didn't mind his job, as boring as many thought it to be. He enjoyed all the things other people would not usually appreciate: the silence, the sense of solitude, the slow pace. He even enjoyed the dusty smell of books that characterised the library. It brought him to think about the human finitude in relation to the eternal nature of written word.

Halfway through his task, he looked up, stretching slightly, and made eye contact with the pretty girl. Her eyes widened comically and she looked away as fast as she could, cheeks flushing. Ben arched up one of his eyebrows at her quirkiness, but went back at work.

Several minutes later, his attention was turned away from the computer screen by a small cough. He looked up to the girl standing on the other side of the desk, right in front of him. Her cheeks were bright scarlet. She was even prettier up close.

"Sorry to bother you," she started timidly, "but I would like to ask you if you could help me"

_Oh, she had an accent._ Ben swallowed, before answering. "Sure, what can I help you with?"

"I can't seem to find a book"

"Have you checked its status on our website?"

"Yes and it says that it's available"

"I'm updating the statuses right now, so maybe someone took it and I've yet to register it" Ben mused, "mind telling me the title and the author?"

"Munson, Young and Okiishi's Fundamentals of Fluid Mechanics"

Ben furrowed his brows as he checked the list. Not finding it there, he made a quick research on the library data. "It's not between the volumes borrowed today, so it must be in its place, miss"

"But it wasn't there" she shrugged, her eyes not being able to properly meet his, "someone must've misplaced it"

Ben sighed, taking off his reading glasses and pinching the bridge of his crooked nose. "Miss, I can certainly guarantee that no one misplaced it, as the person who puts the books back in place is me"

He fixed her with an eloquent glance, to which she responded cocking her head to the side and giving him puppy eyes, pouting ever so slightly. Ben sighed again and got up from his chair, making his way around the table and gesturing her to follow him. From the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw her friends giving her thumbs up.

Walking through the shelves, Ben could feel the hazel eyes of the girl steal glances up at him every few seconds. However, he kept his gaze in front of him. He couldn't get distracted, he was working.

They arrived at the Engineering section of the library. It was completely secluded from the main area and Ben didn't know why, but he felt a strange sense of self-consciousness. The girl stood close enough for him to feel her side brush lightly against his and to smell her citrusy scent.

To keep his mind at ease, he started to look for the book amongst the other dusty volumes. As his eyes scanned the shelves, he felt her hand casually making its way up his arm. Ben cleared his throat.

"I-" he hesitated, "I think you're right, miss. The book you're looking for isn't here"

He turned to face her and swallowed hard upon noticing her widened pupils. "I-I think someone must've sneaked the volume out-" the rest of the sentence was cut off by her small body pressing his against the bookshelf.

"The book was an excuse" she whispered, "it's on the study table I was sitting at"

She pushed herself up on her toes and brought his head down, kissing his lips fiercely. After a moment of surprise, Ben kissed her back with matching intensity, winding his arms around her frame to steady her. Breaking the kiss for air, he looked at her with eyes glazed over.

She smirked at him as she let one hand travel down his front until it rested on his half hard-on. Palming him through his jeans, she leaned her head against his neck and started leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his jaw to the neckline of his jumper and back. Ben closed his eyes and bit harshly on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning, his head falling back against the shelves.

Boldly, the girl unzipped his jeans and put her hand inside, helping his shaft out. He opened his eyes and looked incredulously at her, as she spit in her hand and returned it to his cock. She took her opportunity to kiss him again on the mouth, her hand working up and down his length.

His hands gripped her shoulders for support, as she squeezed him and let her thumb graze across his sensitive head. He let out a low helpless groan, clutching her shoulders harder, making her pant erotically in his ear, warm breath fanning on his skin. Her speed and pressure on his cock both increased and, with them, Ben's breathlessness.

He felt himself close to his release and muttered it to her. She didn't waste time to lower herself down, still working him up and down. She wrapped her glossy and puffy lips around the head and sucked vigorously. That was what broke Ben. In an instant, he was coming hard and she happily took his load, swallowing it all down.

Coming down from his high, Ben heaved, his right hand over his eyes. She tucked him back in his pants and raised up, leaving a peck on the corner of his mouth.

Ben didn't hear her steps as she went away over the sound of his blood pressure rushing in his ears and was astonished when he didn't find her there once he finally took his hand from his eyes. Sighing, he pushed himself from against the shelf and made his way back to the main room, going straight to his seat behind the front desk, without looking up from the floor. Sitting down, he noticed a book on the counter. _Munson, Young and Okiishi's Fundamentals of Fluid Mechanics._ He opened it and found a scrap of paper. On it a phone number and three letters: _Rey_.


End file.
